Moving On
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Experimenting Rory's jealousy side


NAME - Cindy Bressman  
E-MAIL - cindy_rella2@yahoo.com   
SUMMARY - Experimenting Rory's jealousy side.   
RATING - G   
CONTENT - No cursing or anything  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory/Tristan  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of these characters. Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB owns all the characters of the Gilmore Girls.   
  
Moving On...  
  
Rory wakes up Friday morning and proceeds to slowly get ready for school. 'It's been three weeks since we broke up,' she thought to herself as she looked out her window and remembered the night of her birthday party.   
  
"Rory! You're gonna be late!" Lorelai yelled downstairs before walking back to her room.   
  
"No, I'm up. Getting ready before coffee!" Rory bellowed as she brushed her hair. She sat there staring at herself in the mirror. 'My hair...it needs something,' Rory thought.   
  
Lorelai came walking down stairs and turned the coffee pot on. Rory quickly ran upstairs into her mother's room, rummaged through her hair things and produced a plain black headband. Rory ran back to her room. She fastened it in the appropriate spot on her head and once again was staring at herself in the mirror.   
  
'Hmm...different,' Rory thought before turning away. She grabbed her backpack and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"You look different," Lorelai commented, looking at Rory.   
  
"I know," Rory replied.  
  
"It's...the headband, MY headband," Lorelai said emphasizing my.  
  
"I know. Looks better on me," Rory laughed.  
  
"Yeah, same here with your cloud pajamas," Lorelai grinned looking down at herself. She sipped her coffee.  
  
Rory smirked and picked up her coffee cup. She walked over to her mom and gave her a hug.   
  
"I'll see ya after school," Rory smiled and walked over to the door. She hesitated in the doorway to the outside world before stepping out into the brightness of the external surroundings of the town.  
  
Rory walked down to the bus stop. The bus pulled up and opened its doors. Rory sat in the same seat each and every day. When she sat down, she looked out the window. As the bus pulled away the town began to go by fast, that was until she noticed Dean. At that moment everything seemed to go by in slow motion. The way he was laughing, with that blonde cheerleader whom he already knew I was jealous of, how he had his arm around her waist.   
  
'What I wouldn't do to be that girl again. To be HIS girl again,' Rory contemplated.   
  
Rory's heart shattered into a million pieces at this sight.   
  
"He's moved on," she silently cried to herself until she was at Chilton. Rory quickly wiped away her tears. "They can't see this vulnerable girl," she reminded herself, trying to regain composure.   
  
"Hey Rory!" Tristan yelled from down the hall. He quickly caught up to her at her locker.   
  
Rory wiped her tear-streaked cheeks once more and opened her locker.  
  
"Hi Tristan," Rory said, careful not to look at his face. She was glad they had become friend's, he wouldn't be able to use this against her.  
  
"Well I was wondering, since we are friends and all now, could you be my partner for our new assignment?" Tristan asked.   
  
"What new assignment?" Rory said, answering a question with a question. She made sure she always had a reason to look at the cold metal inside of her locker.  
  
"Rory you feeling ok?" Tristan asked extremely confused.   
  
"Umm...yeah why?" She questioned.   
  
"Because you NEVER forget about an assignment," he explained.  
  
"Oh well...there's a first time for everything," she coolly replied back, praying he wasn't catching on to her act.   
  
"Anyways, the new assignment is the one where we have to create a short scene from Shakespeare and design what the scene would look like," he quickly reminded her.   
  
"Oh. Yeah, sure whatever," Rory said sullenly.  
  
"Are you really ok?" Tristan asked concerned.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she said closing her locker and starting to walk to class. Tristan followed her.   
  
"So first period, wanna go to the library to work on it?" Tristan inquired, looking at her. She quickly turned her head in the other direction. "C'mon. We can go straight to the library. I already checked us in with Mr. Medina," Tristan explained, motioning her to the library.   
  
"Ok," she mumbled.   
  
Tristan took a seat at a table in the back. "Something's wrong...do you wanna talk about it?" Tristan asked sympathetically noticing her face had tearstains.   
  
"It's j-just that I...I saw Dean walking with another girl," Rory broke down into tears and placed her face in her arms. She had her arms folded on the table and her face buried inside them.   
  
"I'm sorry Rory," Tristan sighed. 'Could this be my chance? It has been about three weeks since the night we kissed,' Tristan thought.   
  
"Well, let's get back to the task at hand," Rory said quickly retrieving control over her emotions.   
  
"Sure, where do you wanna start?" Tristan inquired. "What type of story?"   
  
"Tristan," Rory avowed.   
  
"Yeah," he responded.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
Paris was walking by and saw the two. Jealousy instantly filled her thoughts and overcame her emotions. Seeing the two laughing and smiling together was definitely different.  
  
"What does he see in her?" Paris asked herself in disgust, continuing her walk to class.   
  
"So wanna do a Romeo and Juliet type play?" Tristan suggested.   
  
"Sounds like a plan," Rory approved.   
  
"How's this getting split up?" he entreated.  
  
"Can you write the play and I'll do the scenery?" Rory requested searching for his approval.   
  
"Works for me," Tristan settled, getting out paper, pens, and pencils. "Here," he handed her a pencil and a few sheets of paper.   
  
"Thank you," Rory smiled.   
  
Tristan and Rory went straight to work. After thirty steady minutes of no conversations, interruptions, Rory completed the scenery sketch and Tristan was close to being done with the play.   
  
"Hey we gotta clean up and get to second period," Tristan said realizing the bell was gonna ring in a few minutes.   
  
"Look," Rory pointed to her very detailed sketch.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome," he complimented.   
  
"Really?" Rory asked unconfidently.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking...maybe Saturday night you could come to my house and we can paint it?" Tristan recommended.  
  
  
"Sure," Rory decided.   
  
The bell rang and they departed to their next classes. The two didn't see each other again until lunch.  
  
"A new book?" Tristan asked taking a seat at the table, across from Rory.   
  
"Yup," she answered, never lifting her eyes from the page.   
  
Some girl and guy walking and making out at the same time bumped into their table.   
  
"Oh sorry," the brunette said.   
  
"Whatever," Tristan replied coldly.   
  
Rory looked up and noticed it was Summer.   
  
"She...she," Tristan stammered.   
  
"The worlds moving on and we're stuck in the past," Rory observed by both their situations.   
  
"I think it's time we moved on, too," he said trying to suggest a solution.   
  
"It was...it's just that he was my first boyfriend. What did he ever see in me?" she asked.   
  
"Don't do this Rory," Tristan began. "You deserve better. You're brilliant, witty, independent...and beautiful," Tristan lost control of his emotions and laid everything on the line.   
  
"Look at me Tristan. I'm not like Louise or Madeline. I'm nothing more than a bookworm and a nerd," she explained.   
  
"Rory, you're selling yourself short. I know I don't deserve anyone as good as you after how I have treated you, but out of all the girls in Chilton...you're the ONLY girl I want to go out with," he confessed, getting up and walking to his next class. He just left Rory there confused and shocked at what just happened.  
  
"Maybe I've moved on too," she whispered to herself.   
  



End file.
